


Carnal Facade

by arttselen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Drabble, Fucktober 2020, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Joshua can only observe him, deprived of the touches of the beautiful man, he can merely hear the pretty sounds and feel delighted.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	Carnal Facade

Joshua is kneeling on the wooden floor, facing the mattress where another man is sitting naked, the presence projected right in front of him. The older man, named as Jeonghan, but knew by him as his private client, has his body all exposed for him to moon over. But he’s tortured by the carnal facade for long and excruciating moments since he isn’t allowed to touch him or even himself while the gorgeous sir cruelly handles himself out loud. He emphasizes the moans vulgarly, caressing his hardness slowly while profanes lusciously Joshua’s name. When he comes, he’s bathed in gold, head backward as synchronic falls down his sperm on the pleasing boy’s face. 

  
  
And Joshua can only observe him, desire lingering in his eyes while he wet his mere phallus with the breath-taking exhibition. 


End file.
